


无名书

by lian_mo



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lian_mo/pseuds/lian_mo
Summary: 架空的，话剧演员光和编剧猫，微炮友警告，狗血警告
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	无名书

01 你

光坐到准备室的椅子上，排练又中断了，有一幕转场对感情的要求太严苛，而且重头都在女主角身上，他也没法帮忙补漏，只得像个全职陪练一段段重复，他虽受得住，但灯光和舞美受不住，大半个下午演过去，所有人都疲惫不堪，喊了暂歇一阵，过会儿继续来。  
这是个公开选角的新剧组，剧本唯一指定的是光的男主角位置。光从大学毕业也才四五年，资历远不算高，就算演技完全担得起角色，也自然有人是不服的。八卦总是传得比什么都快，主演的绯闻更是人们最爱的谈资，那头女主角还在头疼重要转场怎么给观众留下印象，这头光就听见闲言碎语讲他来路不正，无外乎是资本包养、后台过硬之类的说法。光也不想反驳，刚想换个地方耳不闻为净，手机里就收到一条信息。  
[今晚有空的话，能不能见一面？]  
联系人备注是水晶公，正是这场话剧编剧的署名，被人看见就是坐实了绯闻，光准备起身的动作停了停，又气定神闲地坐回位置回消息：  
[有空，你忙完了？]  
[告一段落，还没有彻底结束]那边老老实实地回复着：[我在家里待得太久了，想要出来一趟，也想见见你。]  
光忽然想笑，水晶公很少主动找他，而且大可不必用这么羞敛老实的的态度，他看了一圈烦闷嘈杂的剧组，每人身上都是浓重的粉墨味儿，三三两两地聚着讲话，抱怨休息结束后又是翻来覆去地重来。他大致估算了今天的解散时间，对那边回复了一个好字。

他们的关系确实是上不来台面的。  
那是光第一次接到署名水晶公的剧本时的事情，他还只是组里的一个配角，剧本写得非常好，以现在的流水线作业来讲很少见了，基本只有老一辈的编剧还会创作个人风格强烈的本子。光起了好奇心，顺着摸到对方的sns上，也是工作用账号，里面光秃秃的，按时间顺序发布了一些投稿被拒的文稿。他一篇篇看完，仗着文化课学过的知识洋洋洒洒写了几段感想给人发了过去，表示了想认识一下的意愿，没想到真的收到了回复，对方发给他一个地址，邀请他去坐坐。  
他估计过话本的风格，看起来不是年长者的手笔，却也没想到他到那个家，正听见里面摔倒的声音，门从里面解了锁，他连忙进去看，只见一个比他还年轻几分的男性摔在一堆稿纸中间，红色头发少年模样，气色看着像是贫血，神情却激动着，嚷着写好了一类的话。光想去扶他起来，而他转头痴痴地看着光，一瞬间又像是在梦中，他攀着光的胳膊想站起，腿却是软的，没撑住又跌进人怀里。那还是夏天，他在空调房里待久了，身上冰冰凉凉，耳尖贴着光的下巴，而光刚从外面进来，身上带着一层薄汗散发着暖烘烘的肉体的热度。  
完美的艳遇场面，然后他们睡了一觉，不明不白的。光解决这种事通常是一次性的，而且不找圈内人，这次却破了例，他和水晶公只要继续做这一行，就总是低头不见抬头见，他又确实诚心想和这人认识。他想水晶公大概也是如此，干脆在对方醒来后问他的态度，要么忘掉这件事一笔勾销，要么也可以继续下去。  
至于对方的真实姓名和身世，他都是后面才知道的了。水晶公很有人脉，零零散散地给他提供了不少试镜机会，光没有要求这个，但既然对方想做，他也不拦着，倒真像是旁人们传言的包养。

见面是约在带酒店的西餐厅，水晶公穿一套浅色的休闲西装来，头发也是梳过的，西装外套套在他的肩上，看起来松松垮垮。他脸色一直不算很好，也因为工作性质很少出门晒太阳和运动，光总觉得他有点弱不禁风。  
但他身上带着书页和咖啡豆的味道，和在剧组常闻见的器材和脂粉截然不同，光想到这里，心情也舒畅了很多。  
“……她卡在有一幕结尾，就台词说完凝望男主角背影那个位置，”光讲着剧组里的问题，见水晶公有些走神，叫了几声他的本名：“拉哈？”  
“啊！”水晶公晃了晃脑袋，“但具体的我都写在本子里了，还是只能演员去表现，她要意识到她的爱是隐忍又沉默的……”  
“收敛的感情在舞台上不好表现，观众还是容易对大开大合的表演印象深刻，”光半开玩笑地说，“你学过表演课吧？作者本人来演一个试试？”  
水晶公竟点了点头，盯着餐桌中央的花酝酿了片刻，又抬眼看光。他的红色眼瞳涣散又凝聚，像是  
透过面前的人又看到了许多他身上的影子，手里甚至还握着刀叉，但这一刻其他东西都被他遗忘了，他微张了张嘴，又将嘴唇合上，合成一道扁扁的细缝。他只在呼吸和眨眼，眼皮盖得很低，连眼神都是遮掩的。数秒钟后他抖了抖耳朵，从僵持的状态中抽离出来，再次把刀叉放到菜品上，整个人又恢复了活力。  
光被他看得愣了一下，直到水晶公已经把菜送到嘴里才说：“你应该去修个演艺，不学浪费了。”  
水晶公低头吃着东西，和他客套了几句：“这点动作离远了观众都看不到，哪会有专业的演得好。”  
他恢复到往常的状态，就像刚刚附在他身体上的是个游荡的孤魂，短暂靠上又迅速离开。光有心怀疑，却被掐断了话题，巧妙地拐到了公正在创作的新剧本上，说是再过段时间就能完成。聊戏剧的水晶公热情、投入又充满才气，他不常出门见人，像是完全不会被外界所侵蚀似的，这是种很吸引人的特质。  
饭后他们转去餐厅附带的酒店，洗了澡，公淋浴后头发湿漉漉地淌着水，滴在地板和睡衣上。他眼下的乌青很重，肩上的骨头突出，搂在怀里只有小小的一圈。光猜想他估计熬了不少夜，也是疲惫的，但这种疲惫和白天他见过的他人的疲惫并不同，兴许是身体与精神之差。公乖巧地缩在他身下，亲吻他的脸颊，身体向他打开，是每个男人都会喜欢的听话配合的床伴。他的身子柔软又鲜活，光用手套弄他的下体，那处很快就硬得流了水，他弓起腰来，动作间有了推拒。  
“先别、让我去哈……！”  
但还是光的动作快些，说话间就让人射了出来，公在高潮里发出呜咽声，随着快感而来的还有强烈的困顿感，他眼前一片雾蒙蒙的，随时都要睡过去，连忙用手环住光的脖子，想让对方用点手段叫醒他，光把他放回床上，亲了亲他的脸：“困了就睡。”  
靠着枕头上的人很快陷入浅眠，鼻息轻又规律。床头灯光温温和和，光看着他睡过去，偶尔也分不清他们的关系，只是这一幕很好。  
他收拾了一下床铺，起身去厕所解决，完事后还接了一个电话。阿尔菲诺的声音听起来比之前轻快很多：“最近事情有在转好了，至少阿莉塞的处分应该可以消掉。”  
光自然也是替他们高兴的，这件事他帮不上太多忙，只能口头鼓励后辈坚持下去。隔着电话的几句安慰实在太轻了，阿尔菲诺却还是高高兴兴地应允，他不知道这是算作他的无力还是后辈的成长。  
光又去冲了个澡，回床上躺到水晶公身边。房间仍旧是静谧的，只有人体活着发出的动静，光虽没有对谁说过，却也偶尔十分喜爱这种静谧。

光在大学曾是戏剧社的主干，那是个艺术校，尤其演剧方面很强，戏剧社也是上下几百人的大社。他入校时也只是其中的普通成员，却一年一年成了顶梁柱的位置，他带着社团做了校外商业，学生们都是热情洋溢的，不怕多吃些苦，事情总是很成功，他那会儿太年轻了，被很多人依靠，还起了“英雄”这样夸张的外号，自己也有这个能力，于是就把事情一件件做下去，也就是累了点，都获得了很不错的成果。  
他是不怕累，也不吝啬于帮助的，但这绝不是一个很好的倾向。在他毕业后，问题迅速就暴露了出来，他到了社会上不再有办法把所有事情都搞定了。戏剧并不是个轻松的行当，陆续有当年的同学离开，光空有一颗过分的责任感和热心，并不能把所有人都救回来。  
阿尔菲诺是他大学的直系后辈，在他毕业离开话剧社后，学弟们组织起了一些小团体，大意是效仿他把话剧社建设得更好。光直觉人际上的关系并没有那么好处理，看着热心的后辈也没有忍心劝阻，最后他们搭建室外场地时闹出了事故，领头的双胞胎们险些被学校开除，光只是目睹了这一切，也没有任何立场帮助后辈们处理问题。  
光于是渐渐发觉，人能为其他人做的事情其实少之又少。他心里明白这回事，却还是会受“英雄”这个名号折磨。

02 他 

光忙起来就昏天黑地，家和剧组两点一线，盒饭都在组里吃。男主演戏份多，几乎幕幕都要上，他又见不得别人为难，总能揽上一挑子事。来回忙到正式公演前，季节转眼就入冬了，彩排之前道具组要布置场地，他才找到空隙挤了点自己的时间，他的电话还没打过去，反倒是医院的电话先打了过来。  
他提着果篮找过去，被探视的病号怏怏地躺在床上，见他过来连忙把头从被角里探出，又被光一只手摁了回去。水晶公体质实在不如何，到冬天就更差，把自己关在家里两耳不闻窗外事地赶稿子也能折腾到住院。光试了试他的额头，还有点低烧，手背上打着两大瓶像是葡萄糖的点滴，他估摸着药水流进身体里会很冷，却也不敢随便去握那只小小的手，怕碰着上面的针头。  
“能吃吗？”他掂起一个苹果问。  
“能。”水晶公的嗓子有点哑，可能前两天烧得比现在更高。光去借了把水果刀，就坐他面前削起来，他手很稳，苹果皮连成长长的一串。  
水晶公转了个方向，侧过脸看他削苹果，他眼下还是有一片乌青，像退不掉似的。光手边没有盘子，倒是有果篮送的牙签，他干脆直接把苹果拿在手上，切一瓣喂一瓣。  
这动作亲昵得过分，用照顾病号这个理由都显得夸张。水晶公一直看着他的动作，苹果递到嘴边就张嘴含进去，尖尖的犬牙把果肉嚼碎，脸颊鼓鼓的，吃相很幼稚，咀嚼过程里都盯着光的手。光即便非常适应被人观看，也还是问了一句：“看什么呢？”  
“前几天我躺在这里想，我要是这么死掉了，那我会遗憾到想从墓里爬出来，”水晶公的声音低低的，语调很柔软，“我的剧本还没写完。”  
“年纪轻轻什么死不死的，”光理解病人思考会脆弱些，却还是不喜欢这种词汇，“你再熬夜，像你这么作下去哪能长命。”  
“呵呵，”躺在床上的病号笑了两声，“你哪有资格讲我……现在我觉得我不会死了。”  
光似乎总在水晶公嘴里听到生死，他头一回见到水晶公，在他的房间里和他乱搞，他看起来着实不够健康，让光不敢下太狠的手，即使如此在后半程他还是半梦半醒地趴在床上，呜呜地喘气，念了些乱七八糟的句子，光本人也在情欲中，本不该把床上情话记得这么清，却还是听见他说了一句“还不想死”。  
那听起来不像是为了气氛讲的骚话，事实上他和水晶公处了很一段时间，他才敢厚起脸皮说助兴的台词，脸红得胜过他手里的苹果。  
水晶公吃了小半个苹果后又犯起困来，光自己把剩下的吃完，擦了擦水果刀，准备等到他睡着后再走。病号揉了揉眼睛，看他绕了一圈又坐回位上等着，忧心忡忡地问他：“不无聊吗？”  
很少有他这么爱操心的病号了，光说：“就当休息了，”他想了想，又补上一句：“你要是怕我无聊，可以睡前和我说会儿话。”  
水晶公安静下去，像是真的认真考虑起能聊的话题。他和光平时总聊业内的事情，也讲新看了什么书和本子，批评或者赞赏，再有就是各自的行程和日常。光其实是对他正在写的东西感兴趣，虽然他知道水晶公正式放出前不喜欢给人透露，但随意聊聊总是可以的。  
他刚来就看见那个简易大纲搁在床头，为此还叹了口气，可将心比心，如果是他彩排到后半段意外住院，他恐怕也忍不住在医院不看剧本，这才收起教训病号的心思。  
“我想不到很有趣的，”水晶公扯了扯被子，把半张脸埋进去，他的脸颊还烫着，红色长发散在枕头上，“我可以讲一点我的事情……”  
这倒是个意外之喜了，光肯定地点头后，他才慢慢说下去。

古.拉哈.提亚的故事很平淡，他的父母是业内顶级的编剧，写过的剧目都是赫赫有名的。他受着熏陶，受着良好的教育，一步一步走过来，一直到读了艺术名校，和光是同一所。  
他的体质一直不太强健，也就有了更多外出游玩的时间分去读书写稿。古.拉哈.提亚需要一个支撑忍受他的体质，忍受其他东西带来的孤独，他从小就在思考，每个人活着都该有目标，大多数孩子会先想超越父母，可他的父母看起来着实很难超越。那他应该成为一个怎样的人？他喜欢的角色存在于话本里，他们在舞台上熠熠生辉，那才是生的活力。  
“我大二的冬天染了流感，”说到这里他已经很困了，声音断断续续的，“运气又很不好，还碰上了并发症，住了好一段时间的院，那时候……”  
光等着他的下文，水晶公讲自己也像在讲一个故事，他的语气像夜间的电台直播，听得光绷紧的情绪也连带着放松下来。光不是没有机会去打探他的事情，但他总有其他要忙的，而且，水晶公就在那里，光总有自信没有必要。  
等了半天也没听见声音，他抬眼去看，人已经把头埋在被子里睡着了，他的额头和小半个脸颊还是红的，光便站起来，轻手轻脚地离开了病房。  
他走之前又看了一眼床头柜上的剧本，剧本名他听公说过，改编自银河铁道之夜。刚刚水晶公提到他的大学，让光也想起自己的母校，他在大四时参演过话剧部最后一场公演，是在学园祭上的压轴，规模很大，他理所当然的是主演，那时候他们演的剧目也是改编后的银河铁道之夜。  
他想到水晶公也曾经是那里的学生，看过那场公演也说不定，也不知他新写的这篇是故意还是巧合。

光再没挤出时间跑去探病，彩排期间他简直是连轴转，后续又连着一周的正式公演，战线焦灼的那一幕他们已经练得很好，男主角在台上是背对女主角下台的，但光到了幕后却可以回头看到女演员的表演，她的动作哀伤又柔美，长长的睫毛打在白灯光下，穿着长裙缓缓跪倒在地，观众屏息凝神，前排的客人们捂住了脸，这是符合戏剧要求的一次美的体验。光看着她的表现，却总想起水晶公在餐桌上看他的表情，这是他创作出来的戏，也有他的一部分。  
他连续看了一周，总觉得能在其中找到水晶公的影子，他再从幕后回到台上，披一身黑色戏服，演堕入黑暗的高尚骑士，鞋跟踏在地板上，灯光随着他跺脚的音效明灭，此刻又是这场戏剧里顶天立地的主角。他扫看台下的观众——水晶公曾说过想来看首映，可惜他人在医院里，是怎么都过不来的。  
一直排到第七天晚上，次日是off，光这才问出水晶公已经出院了。剧组从紧张和疲惫里解放，休息室里电话此起彼伏，全是在约想见的人。光卸了妆换了衣服，干脆叫了个车直接去水晶公的家里，他手里有钥匙，来去很方便，自己家横竖也只是回床上休息，还不如去和病号待会儿，也能照顾一下人。  
他是万万没想到他又能撞见第一回进这个家的那一幕的，而且比上回还要吓人：他怕房里的人已经休息，特地轻轻地进了门，进到房间却发现水晶公坐在电脑前，耳朵里插着一对耳机，背对着他，白花花的屏幕上文档在慢速翻滚着，映着的那张脸却毫无血色，他赶紧两步跑过去扯住那两只在键盘上敲击的手，水晶公看他的表情呆呆的，还想从束缚中挣脱出来，光拽着他，生硬地道：  
“你流鼻血了。”  
水晶公这才反应了一下，用手指蘸了蘸人中到下巴，血已经一路滴到了他胸前的衣服上，他用手背擦了擦，还是有更多流下来，光看不下去，跑去冰箱取了一点冰格里的冰块，找了条毛巾包住再回到房间里，却看见水晶公一只手捏着鼻子，又坐回了电脑前。  
这一幕在他眼里堪称恐怖，他很少像这样心悸和愤怒了，他将人从椅子上提溜起来，一只手掰着下巴，把毛巾狠狠地按在他脸上，水晶公被他冰得哼唧了好几声，脸上乱七八糟的，耳朵颤了几下。他像这样乖乖地在光手下等了半分钟，又小声地提议：“我觉得没事了，可以放开我……”  
“然后让你一边流鼻血一边改剧本？”光不放手，“你是到截稿期了吗？和那边解释解释总会通融的。”  
“没有，我只是想到了很好的点子，马上就要完成了。”  
“那就躺回去睡觉，”光说，“这东西比命还重要？”  
他本是想放点重话逼人休息，没想到水晶公的肩膀忽然颤抖起来，他双手推开光的手腕，往后退挣出了光的桎梏，脸上既是冰块的水渍又是糊开的血迹。  
“不！”他说，“你不能阻止我，不能轻看我，我一直都是这样过活的……！”  
他咳了几声，眼里浮起水雾，目光像是要碎开，和刚刚说着‘有很好的点子’那一刻欣喜和内敛的眼神截然相反，光忽然手足无措起来，他意识到他的愤怒和失望毫无缘由：因为水晶公没有像他想象的那样，老实躺在床上等他回来，给他带来一个安逸的夜晚吗？他简直是在要求一样供他放松的工具。  
“是我不好，”他收回手，坐到电脑桌旁边的那张床上，不再采取强迫的态度，“可我担心你，你先过来把血止住，然后尽量快点改好，我在旁边看着你，这样行吗？”  
水晶公的呼吸这才平静下来，他刚刚太激动了，冷静之后拽着睡袍的侧边，低着头走到光的身前：“抱歉，我没有、没有怪你……”  
光轻轻拍了拍他的后脑，用刚刚的毛巾擦干净他的脸。  
但比命还重要的是什么？他擦拭着那颗脑袋，他不了解，也就不能否认，他又是一个站在门槛前的半大小子，这次才是要用最大的耐心和包容踏进去，才能不再丢失任何东西。

03 你与他

也是冬天，临近圣诞，古.拉哈.提亚的病情好转了一些，又有学校里的手续需要去办，勉勉强强从医院那里拿到几天出院许可，回到大学宿舍小住片刻。他有几天其实病得很重，父母都跑来全程看护，更让他觉得沮丧起来。  
他套着很厚的冬服，围着围巾帽子，看起来鼓鼓囊囊的，一路去找校教务办，当时下了雪，还是周末，学生们三三两两的，快活又开朗地走在路上，学校里真的很好，除了课程和每人的少年心事，就没有什么再需要发愁的。古.拉哈.提亚沿着小路踩在雪上，鞋底湿了一小块，忽然听见旁边的礼堂里有人在练歌。  
是很有力的男中音，他隔着门都能听见，古.拉哈.提亚忍不住好奇，决定把手上的文件袋暂且搁置，钻进那个小礼堂里。他是在那里第一次遇见光，里面黑黢黢的，只有舞台上开了一排枯燥的背景灯，学长样貌的男生在台上独自排练，他很快辨认出他演的是哈姆雷特，在装作舞台对面有人和他搭戏的样子。他先问道“谁有事？”，等待片刻后自己接道：“诽谤也，先生，这专爱讽刺的无赖在此说，老年人有灰胡子，脸上有斑斑皱纹，眼眶里有一层厚厚的芝麻糊，头颅里没脑筋，腿也无力。”他的手扣了扣并没有拿着的道具书本，“先生，这些话我完全相信，但我觉得这样写恐怕不够妥当，因为，先生，总有一天你也会和我一样老——如果你能像螃蟹般倒行的话。”  
他演得实在惟妙惟肖，古.拉哈.提亚自己在心里给他补全对手戏的台词，他想象另一个人说过台词，叫过殿下，果然光就继续反问起来：“进我的坟墓？”  
“真的，那才是真正的是进去了。”古.拉哈.提亚在台下小声接道，他站得很远，没想到台上练习的人却注意到了他，眼神立刻朝他看过来，那双冰晶般的蓝眼睛活灵活现，像是要把他扯进舞台里，他忍不住继续说：“殿下，我先提告别了。”  
“先生，你提不出另一样使我更乐意告别之物，除了我的性命，”光果然和他对下去，眼神里带着自嘲和调笑，他们一起念：“ 除了我的性命，除了我的性命。”  
演完这段后，古.拉哈.提亚才后知后觉地害臊起来，他的专业不同，还没学过公共表演课，让他来和显然是表演专业的学长搭戏练习根本是丑态百出，他的台词念得那么生硬又笨拙，看起来想必非常滑稽。光却在台上一弓腰跳下来，拿起随手搭在台边的外套穿上，往他这边走。他在学校里其实很出名，走进后古.拉哈.提亚迅速就认了出来，这是话剧社里的风云人物，受着后辈们的倚靠和敬仰，还有着“英雄”这样夸张的绰号——但他的表演确实配得上如此，在他说着“除了我的性命”的那一刻，古.拉哈.提亚甚至有了一种奇妙的感同身受，若是他也能像这位学长这样做成一些成就，他也会觉得有了价值。  
“今天这边不开放，”光看见他怀里抱着的档案袋，顿时了然，“你在找校教务办？那个楼确实藏得很深，我第一次去教申请也绕了半天，不知道的还以为我在找防空洞。”  
“啊？”古.拉哈.提亚被他自来熟的语气压倒，竟然也没用敬语就这么和他说下去，“是的，我中途听见你在练习，你演得很好。”  
光大大方方的，全然没有学生气质的羞敛：“我最近一直在忙策划，怕生疏了。哎呦，”他像是想起来什么，比了个嘘的动作，“我没找老师借，偷摸来的，话剧社用这里用的很多，钥匙就一直在我这儿，可别告诉老师了！”  
古.拉哈.提亚头晕目眩地说好，随后光去关了灯光设备，领他去了教务办的小楼下。后几天也如此，他说如果愿意可以去看他练习，古.拉哈.提亚就连去了好几天，基本都是他也记了大概的作品，他偶尔配合练习说几句台词，摆了几个动作，也像是上台的演员似的。  
但他的出院申请是临时的，也只有那么几天，他稍微掂量了一下，觉得没有必要告诉光他为什么不去，光有大把的朋友，帮助过那么多人，并不差他这一个。但他在走之前从光那里打听到，戏剧社在开春的学园祭上会举行压轴公演，正在全校征集剧本，光已经大四了，这很可能是他在学校里演的最后一场戏，他对此很上心，也充满期待。  
古.拉哈.提亚回到医院里，先是查了光在学校的传闻，竟然专门有人整理在论坛版块里，戏剧社大大小小的演出还都附有照片，他的风评真的很好，留言板上有很多受过他照顾的人对他的感谢。他想着果然如此，却有奇怪的感觉越烧越旺，他想着光在只有他一个观众的舞台上的样子，忽然觉得自己可以为他写一个剧本。  
这个唐突的念头迅速挤占了他的内心，学园祭上表演的应当是熟悉易懂的故事，所以他选定了《银河铁道之夜》，一个浪漫、趣味又悲伤的梦境。但他不喜欢里面的悲伤，他将文字以他的方式重塑，世界在他笔下发生变动，他一面写着，一面思考着饰演着的光，几乎是一气呵成，在完成这些之后，他看着电脑里的文稿，发觉这就是他想做的，他一直想成为能为英雄铺路的人。  
他匿名投了稿，话剧社的人员与他对接，他也还是不想公布真实姓名。他在其中发现了他隐藏着的简陋的心思：在他把过重的感情、甚至生活的动力寄托在这本台本上后，他就在反复的描摹中喜欢上了光。他对光一点儿都不了解，甚至说不上认识，但他喜爱。人能爱另一个人的全部吗？人能知晓另一个人的全部吗？如果不能，那他的爱也没有那么突兀了，只不过比别人知道的更少一点点。  
古.拉哈.提亚活过了那个冬天，又活过了很多个冬天，并爱上了一个幻影。

水晶公再从床上醒来的时候，光躺在他旁边，和他一起挤在那张小小的单人床上。他睡得很沉，看起来也很累，水晶公立刻为自己昨天的行动后悔起来。他应当去做光的助力，而不是为他平添疲惫的，他的休息日只有今天一天，明天又是公演，该是好好睡一觉，吃些好吃的，去安逸的公园里散散心，至少不是来替他操心。他看了看时间，还很早，想去厨房做点清淡的饮食，光放在他腰上的一条胳膊却死死按着他，他挣了两下，怕吵醒光就不再尝试，只努力挪了挪，伸手拉开了窗帘。  
外面白茫茫的，下起了雪。  
他和他的英雄缩回被子里，又浅眠了一阵，直到光缓慢清醒过来，光的作息很规律，睡过8点的情况并不常见，他先是看了看表，然后注意到被窝里抬眼看着他的红色眼睛。  
水晶公这才想起床去洗漱做早餐了，但光比他动作更快，把他塞回被子警告他不准出来，自己先穿衣服起了床。他穿脱速度也是剧团一流的，转眼都快走出房间，又想起什么退回来问：  
“你还写剧本吗？”  
水晶公今天格外安分，唯恐再让他焦虑，赶紧回道：“不了，已经差不多完成了。”  
光看起来很满意，就这样转去洗手间，水晶公躺在被子里，虽然紧张又焦心，却也不是不为这种情况感到高兴的。  
光做得很绝，直接把早饭端到床上，找了个小桌子支上去，坐他对面看他吃。水晶公被他盯着，开始难做起来，咀嚼三明治的动作都很缓慢，他一小口一小口把那两块三明治吃到最后，光才暴露出他的想法来：  
“为什么急到那个地步？”他问，“你像是觉得身体不如你写的话本。”  
“我没有，”水晶公连忙否认，“但这是我能好好生活的依靠……它确实很重要。”  
光不继续问了，他们陷入一段诡异的沉默里，房间里暖气开得很足，光收拾起吃干净的盘子，水晶公低着头偷偷打量光，看不出情绪，头发还有点乱，下巴上冒了一点儿胡茬。他陷入奇怪的疑惑：光怎么能如此自然地出现在他家里？  
他到洗漱台也在想这个问题，一直到光洗好盘子，回到他的房间里，他从侧卫里冒出头，翻找出刮胡刀来，拿在手上没有递给光。他想给光刮胡子，这念头就像当初的第一部话剧，一旦冒出来就不再停歇，光看出他的意图，主动走到他那边去，还配合地低了头，水晶公又感觉一阵眩晕，他将泡沫打在光的下巴上，小心翼翼地启动机器，沿着线条锋利的轮廓推开……他隐约觉得事情不该是这样，他还没有为昨天的失态道歉，他本已经打算向光坦白一些事情，却在酝酿好告白前就被自然而然的气氛带着走了。  
他比光矮很多，发顶只到光的下颚，略垫着脚才能看清他鬓边的小胡茬。光怕他摔着，干脆一只手环着他，导致他们成了非常亲密的姿势。水晶公抖着手把泡沫刮完，又用毛巾给光擦了擦脸，到这里就算完成了，他把剃须刀放到洗手台上，人却没有从光的臂膀里退出去，反倒继续缩在温暖的胸膛前。  
光应了他沉静的邀请，带着他躺回床上，刚穿好没多久的毛衣又被扒了下去，他们分享被窝里的热度，也不急躁，先是慢慢地搂在一起。水晶公一面想他们本就是这种关系，一面又觉得是有什么不同了。他爬到光的身上，手脚都缠着他的，讨好地问：“你没有生气吧？”  
“想听实话？”光说，“有一点。”  
他被这个有一点吓得不轻，光却接着说：“你告诉我为什么要糟蹋自己，我就不生气了。”  
“我是在给你写本子！”水晶公的声音立刻提起来，然后他想起自己还在道歉，又赶紧换了语气，“对不起，我、这是给你写的，我一直……”  
优秀的剧作家忽然又组织不起语言了，他哼哼唧唧半天，觉得个中缘由实在很难用几句话概括，而他现在趴在光的身上，感受着男人的体温，这又给了他不少勇气，让他大着胆子说：“你不要被我吓到……”  
光在他耳边笑了笑，水晶公错觉那似乎是种鼓励，他缓缓说：“我喜欢你很久了，从很久之前开始，为你写故事就是我生活的动力。”  
他感觉到光的呼吸一窒，果然是惊讶了，他不敢看光的表情，头埋在对方的肩膀上：“黑色的骑士、乔邦尼、还有更多的主角都是你，我一直有看着，即使你自己都不再以英雄自称了，我还是……”  
光扣在他腰上的手又重了几分，勒得他有些不舒适，水晶公讲出这些，像在讲一个卑劣的秘密：“我还是要为我的英雄写他的剧本。”  
这会让人幻灭吗？他也是惶恐不安的，他想这像一个自我陶醉的跟踪狂，太沉重了，无论是他建立在幻想上的感情，还是他生存的意义，一切都像海水一样让人喘不过气来。  
光的另一只手却摸到他的脑袋，轻轻揉了揉他的头发和耳朵，没有再像昨天那样否认他，仅是这样就让他如释重负，像是被免去了死刑。事到如今他已经不可能再改了，如果连光都禁止他这样生活，他就再没有任何地方去。  
他经历着巨大的波动，他倚着的身体也是如此，光的嘴唇张了张，做了几个发音，最后还是咽回肚子里，他只是一下下摸着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，没有说否定，也没有赞扬。水晶公被他揉得很舒服，也不想干等着气氛凝结，开始轻啄光的肩侧，他现在可以光明正大地说出英雄这个词了。哪怕光会拒绝他的告白，现在也是在他的床上，他至少还有一次和英雄亲昵的机会。  
而光像是读心似的，对应着他的动作和他接吻，水晶公的肺活量远没有光好，很快就败下阵来，靠着光的胸膛喘气，光侧了个身，让他们侧躺在床上，面对着面，额头差点碰到一起。   
“你还想看公演吗？”光问。  
水晶公反应了好一阵，才明白光指的是剩下几天的场，嘴动得比脑子更快：“……我想的。”  
“我留了票，座位可能不怎么好，在我的包里，明天和后天的。”  
水晶公还是不明白他的意思，他不知道这是否能算作光对他人好意的包容，光看着他的反应，又把他搂进怀里：“陪我睡一觉，明天一起去剧院，我答应你，”他像是也有很多事情想说，但都得后面再一件件细谈：“你应该早点告诉我。”他说。  
他该早知道这份感情，并且在末尾看到发起人的名字。水晶公眨了眨眼睛，努力不让自己哭出来，他也抱着光，他们像真正的恋人一样搂抱和亲吻，感受对方的温度，水晶公想到他还有一件事忘记告诉光，是当年写银河铁道之夜的那件投稿，这又是另一封相隔太久的信，他蹭着光的脸，决定下次醒来再给它签上署名。


End file.
